Joshuki/Roleplay: Josh
This is about Josh & Yuki's happy marriage. This roleplay is free-join. Plot Josh & Yuki are engaged & are ready to get married. Both of them invited their friends to the marriage. Will the couple-to-be be happy together forever? Tune in! Characters 'JTH's Charas' *Josh the Hedgehog *Yuki the Hedgecat *Rey the Hedgedragon *Alice the Cat *Jesse the Hedgehog *Aero the Wind Ancienthog *Pyro the Fire Ancienthog *Aqua the Water Ancienthog *Terra the Earth Ancienthog *Arthur the Hedgehog *Tempest the Hedgehog (appears in the final episode; after marriage) *Glacia the Hedgecat (appears in the final episode; after marriage) *Reiki the Cat (appears in the final episode; after marriage) *Aerether XII the Ethereal Humanoid *Magna the Phoenix *Thomas the Echidna *Louie the Fox *Jetris the Hedgehawk *Solar the Hedgehog *Lunar the Hedgehog *Celestia the Hedgehog *Golver the Mineralhog *Silvold the Mineralhog *Bluefire the Skunk-cat *Frost the Skunk-cat *Scorch the Skunk-cat SB100 Characters *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *SPARKY *Jackbot Nega *Combot Nega *Metal Patricia *Patty the Skunk *Vermillion the Hedgecat Spiderboy2012's Characters *Noah the Hedgehog VenomTheEchidna's Characters *Stream the Jackal *Yaumi the Lynx *Crestfire the Dragon *Iskra the Skunk Rules *No godmodding. *No powerplaying. *If you want to enter your villains, ask permission first to JTH. *No speedhacking. *No violent fights. *No sexual acts (except hugging and lawful kissing) *No cussing. Roleplay 'Chapter 1: Preparations' Josh: (hanging decor inside the castle) Hm... (hangs some Stardust Flowers on the pillars) Yuki: Uh, Josh, should I send the envelopes? Josh: Yes, dear. Yuki: M'kay. (weaves portals and sends the envelopes, one by one) Inside Jack's house in Seaside Hill... Jack: (watching TV, changing the channels) No, nope, nuh-uh, no thanks, sorry, but no way, pass... Suddenly, a portal appears. Inside, there was an invitation. It was blown and landed on the sofa. Jack: Huh? What is this? Yuki: (appears from the portal) That's an invitation to my wedding. Jack: Hi Yuki. Who are you marrying to? Yuki: Read the invitation so that you will know. See you. (goes back from the portal) Jack: Hmm...perhaps I can go. (goes up stairs) I better go get ready at once. (trying to find his tuxedo with orange tie) Now where did I put that tuxedo? Maybe it's back downstairs in my wardrobe (goes back down stairs, only to accidently trip) Whoops! (fall down the stairs) YAAAAHHHHH!!! (crashes to the floor) Ouch. Yuki: (reappears) Chill, Jack. Didn't you read the invitation? It says that the wedding will be tomorrow. Jack: Right, sorry. Yuki: For now, relax for a while and prepare for tomorrow. Bring Vermilion too, I would like to see her. Jack: Alright, I'll bring my daughter here. I hope you will be pleased to see her. Yuki: I mean, bring Vermilion to the wedding tomorrow. We have gifts for her like... y'know, baby stuff. Jack: I see. Yuki: ...including special baby milk. Jack: Got it. Yuki: This is an advanced gift. (gives Jack a big bunch of Lac berries) Feed your baby with 4 berries after breakfast, 2 berries after lunch, and 1 berry after dinner. You can blend these berries for a liquid meal. Make sure your baby is fed with these berries everyday. Jack: Got it, I'll try to remember that. Yuki: May I see her for a while? Jack: Sure thing. She's in her baby cradle. Yuki: May you get her? The portal's going to close after few minutes. Jack: Ok then. Be right back. (goes up to Vermilion & picks her up, carrying her in his arms) Morning Vermilion. Vermilion: (yawns cutely & giggles as she sees her daddy) Papa. Jack: (smiles as he carries Vermilion to Yuki) Here she is. Yuki: (gets Vermilion gently) Thanks. Can I groom her in the castle? She needs to be revitalized for tomorrow. If that's okay with you. I will return her to you later. Jack: Sure thing. Have fun you two. Yuki: Okay, bye! (enters portal with Vermilion in her arms) Jack: (waves goodbye) The portal closes. Jack: (notices the pictures of his friends & sighs sadly) Inside Patricia's house in Skunk Village... Bluefire, Frost, & Scorch: (visiting the Skunk Village) Frost: I think we should see Patricia. Scorch: Yeah. Bluefire: (carrying a basket of blueberries) Okay, girls, let's visit her. Bluefire, Frost, & Scorch: (they walk towards the door of Patricia's house) Bluefire: (knocks on the door) Patricia: (opens the door) Hello girls. Bluefire: Greetings, dear Patricia. Frost & Scorch: Hey Patricia. Patricia: How's it going girls? Bluefire: We're fine. Thanks for asking. Scorch: You? Patricia: I'm good, thank you for asking. Bluefire: Oh, anyways, this is our gift for you. (hands Patricia a basket of blueberries) And this. (hands Patricia a wedding invitation) Patricia: Thank you Bluefire. (reads the wedding invitation) The wedding invitation had various designs on it. It reads in Anglaise font: ' Josh the Hedgehog' &''' ''' Yuki the Hedgecat REQUEST THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY AT THEIR MARRIAGE ON December 20, 3237 A SNOWY GARDEN CEREMONY WILL TAKE PLACE AT Ventilus King's Residence at Thunderous Tornado Castle, Crygen, Ventilus, Ancient Dimension FOLLOWED BY Fine Food, Ballroom Dancing, and MUCH MORE WE LOOK FORWARD TO SHARING THIS SPECIAL DAY WITH YOU Bluefire: You can take your children with you to the wedding. Yuki delights to see them with their mother, her dear "sister"! Frost: Yeah! Patricia: That would be an incredible idea, except one thing: my husband Anu the Anubis Warrior & one of my 2 daughters, Keren the AnuSkunk we're both out of town, leaving me alone with my other daughter, Patty the Skunk. Frost: That's okay. They have important, you know, affairs. Scorch: AnuSkunk? Sounds like a hybrid of Mobian skunk and... Anu?! Wait, he's an Anubis Warrior, one of the henchmen of the god of mummification, Anubis. Patricia: Yes & don't worry, Anu's friendly once you get to know him. Scorch: I don't think so. Anu once sheathed a spear against King Josh. For me... No offense against your husband, okay..? He's basically too much aware that he jumps to conclusions. (sighs) That's why Anu & Josh got quarrels and whatnot. Patricia: It's no wonder why Anu tries his best to protect my granddaughter Jivy. It's only a false alarm back at Darkstorm's Christmas party, but it was gotten out of hand. Scorch: I don't think you're right... Anu wasn't protecting whom you think he "was" protecting, after all. He just wanted King Josh out. Patricia: (feels confused) Now I'm confused. Scorch: It's okay. It's weird for Anu, though. Patricia: I know, he's my husband, he's just trying his best to protect his new family. Scorch: Yeah, right. I understand that. Patricia: (smiles) Thank you for the generous gift, girls. (eats a blueberry) Bluefire: No probs. Patricia: Would you like to eat some blueberries with me? I'm happy to share them with you. Bluefire: No thanks. We already ate food back in Mystic Forest. Frost: Yeah. Scorch: Me too. Patricia: Oh ok then. (eats another blueberry) Let me know if you want some blueberries, ok? Bluefire: That's fine. Patricia: Okie dokie then. I'll get my dress ready for Josh's & Yuki's wedding tomorrow. Scorch: Bring Patty, please! :) Patricia: Okie dokie, I'll tell Patty about the wedding of Josh & Yuki. Scorch: Yeah! Frost: Nice. Patricia: (heads inside) Patty? Are you inside? I've got something to tell you. Bluefire: (waiting) Patty: Yes mama? Patricia: There's a big wedding coming up tomorrow & we must attend because it's the wedding of Josh & Yuki. Patty: That's great, I must get ready for tomorrow. Scorch: Hi Patty! Frost: Hey Patty. Patty: Hi Scorch & Frost! :) Scorch: How're you? Patty: I'm good, how about you 2? Frost: Yeah, refreshing day, isn't it? Scorch: Mm-hm. Patty: It is a refreshing day. Bluefire: Of course. Patricia: We have a big day tomorrow. Frost: IKR. Scorch: Yep. Patricia: What are we gonna do today? We have loads of time before the big wedding. Frost: Play? Patricia: Sure thing, I love to play. Patty: Okie dokie then. Let's play. Frost: You know how to play hopscotch, right? Patty: Sorry, I was about to ask you the same thing. Patricia: I'll show you how to play. First, we make squares with numbers by using chalk or find some hopscotch squares. Frost: Yeah. We do know how; we have played hopscotch when we were kids. Scorch: The first player will toss a coin, stone, or whatever on the first square. Don't step on the square with the coin on it. Patty: Alright then. Those are the rules. Let's play hopscotch! Bluefire: (hears a ring in her phone) Mmh! (answers the phone) Hello? Yuki: Hi Bluefire. Can you go to the castle right away? We need more help in stylish decoration, and Josh told me that you are one very suitable. Bluefire: Oh, me? Sure, I'll go there after few minutes. Yuki: Thank you very much, Bluefire. G'bye. Bluefire: Bye. (hangs up her phone) Excuse me, girls, I'm going to Thunderous Tornado Castle to help in the decor for the wedding. Scorch: Oh, sure, Mom. We'll be all right here. Bluefire: (gives Scorch a Teleporter) Since you're not able to cast the spell "Dimensional Beamshift", you must use this if you & your sister wants to go back to the Mystic Forest. Scorch: Yes, Mom. Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs